


The walk home

by VNVdarkangel



Series: Scenes we didn't see [1]
Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: After the rest of Eagle Jump go on to a maid café. Kou and Rin walk home, considering what happens next.





	The walk home

**Author's Note:**

> This takes places after the point in the anime when Hazuki-san leads the others from EagleJump to a Maid-café. Leaving the 'lovebirds' to themselves. Kou is still going to take Rin home.

Their steps echoed through the almost empty shopping street.

Yagami Kou stole a glance behind them: just the shopping street, no one from Eagle Jump to be seen. 

“For how long?” she asked softly.

“Mmm? What do you mean?” Toyama Rin asked, unclear on what Kou meant.

“You know… us 'lovebirds'?”

Rin snuggled in closer to Kous’ jacketed shoulder.

“Remember that trip we took first year?”, she knew Kou remembered now.

“Now I do. I’m sorry I forgot about it . So… since then?”

“Well just before I suggested it. I didn’t really know what I felt so I wanted to find out.”, she chuckled.

Kou was silent as they continued to walk.

“Then… why didn’t you say anything? Were you afraid I’d turn you down?”

“That too but you know how hard I have to say things… when it comes to you…”

“I don’t, I didn’t. I… I didn’t know.” Kou was finding it hard to say what she wanted to say, was it too late?

“You know… “

“Mmm?”

“When you gave me this watch… I was very happy, I thought it might be your way of telling me something you couldn’t say. Then of course you had to speak so bluntly that it ruined it, but I’m pretty used to it by now.”

“There was something else. I wanted to give you something that you’d remember me… I was already thinking about leaving then, but I didn’t know what I wanted, but I wanted you to remember be.”

They had reached the entrance to the shopping street and turned towards the metro station visible close by.

“I’m beginning to understand a few things now…” Kou smirked.

“Like what?”

“Like you freaking out about me finding a man and getting married…”

“ohh.. than.. well.. yeah,” Rin blushed.

“Can you blame me… I was mortified. The thought of loosing you just like that was horrible. So I… well.. I… panicked a bit.”

"And until today I never really understood why… or your obsession to put me in those clothes for the photoshoots.”

“You look beautiful and amazing in them. I guess I wanted to see a part of you that was only for me… silly I know.”

They had reached the station, passed the barriers and were waiting for the subway. Run held on to Kous’ arm and rested her head against Kous’ shoulder.

As they sat down on the subway, Rin, with a clear dislike, let go of Kous’ arm, but caught her hand instead. Their fingers intertwined and their heads rested on each other for the short ride to Rins’ station.

As they got off the train, Rin stumbled on the platform, Kou catching Rin with her arms as she quickly turned to face the falling woman.

“Thanks, seems I still have a buzz to get rid off.”

"No problem, we’re soon at your place.”

My place, Rin thought. Should or more can I ask Kou to stay? Not to leave me alone now?

Kou had stayed over before, but now it was different or was it? The thoughts kept milling around in Rins’ head. Should she? What would Kou say? How would she react?

As they walked, Rin asked about Kous’ new job, on what she dreamt and what she hoped for her old team. It was all mostly a background, Rin wanted to hear Kous’ voice speaking only to her and no one else.

“Why don’t you ask me what you really want to ask?” Kou asked as they were approaching Rins’ apartment building.

“I.. well...”, Rin felt she was blushing again. Still, the alcohol made it a bit easier to talk about these things.

“What about… us?” she finally asked.

Kou stopped.

“To be honest, I don’t know.”, Kou replied.

“I don’t really know how or what I feel yet.”. She looked up at the night sky. “What I do know is that you are precious to me, more so than anyone I’ve ever known. I feel terrible for not taking your feeling into account when I decided this. I’m sorry about that.”

“Kou… what would have done different? You’re headstrong when you want something, not even I can go against that. You know that.”, Rin protested.

They started to walk again.

“Maybe you’re right. I can be pretty stubborn”, Kou laughed.

“You’re hopeless”, Rin acknowledged.

They arrived at Rins’ apartment door.

“I’ll head back home too, now that you’re safe home…”, Kou turned to leave.

Rin, in a repeat of the earlier evening, held on to Kous’ jacket.

“Please stay…”, she managed to say as the tears started to fall again.

Kou turned around slowly to look Rin in the eye. Seeing her chance Rin took all her courage and took hold of Kou’s cheeks and guided them to her and kissed Kou. After the initial surprise she felt Kou leaning into the kiss, her arms embracing Rin as not to loose her.

The first kiss was followed by a second, a third and then more. As embarrassment and uncertainty gave way to feelings kept hidden and repressed for years, the two women held each other as their lips and tongues said all the things they didn’t have the words for.

Kou was the first who managed to surface and asked: “Are you sure? I don’t want to promise you anything, I don’t know if I can give.”

Rin smiled, “I know. But I don’t want to be alone tonight. Please stay with me tonight. I don’t cry myself to sleep.”

She kissed Kou on the cheek.

“If you’re sure…”

“I am. I.. I.. I love you Kou.”, she opened the door and they stepped inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Rins' "confession" of sorts is handled somewhat differently in the manga and anime respectively. Also the dub and original Japanese are somewhat different. The underlying meaning is more or less the same though. But I found it interesting how different they were.
> 
> Comments as to improve are always welcome. I'm still learning. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
